


A Magician And A Jester Goof Off  And Be Gay Instead Of Tending To Their Shop

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally thats it - Freeform, no plot just these two being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Seam tries to teach Jevil how things work in the shop, but gets distracted quickly.
Relationships: Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A Magician And A Jester Goof Off  And Be Gay Instead Of Tending To Their Shop

"Now that you’ve decided to help out around the shop, Jevil," Seam started off, "I’ll need to teach you some things. Stocking items is the easiest task I can give you. Master that and you can work your way up from there, alright?"  
"ROGER, ROGER!" Jevil gave a salute, then settled down from his floating position onto the counter, where he sat and paid close attention to his boyfriend's explanation. Or rather, he tried.  
He tried his honest best.  
"Jevil?"  
"HMM?"  
"Have you been paying attention?"  
"YES."  
"Then why are you staring intensely at me instead of what i'm trying to show you?"  
"NO REASON."   
Seam smiled and put down whatever he was holding on a random shelf, ignoring his usual system. Walking over to the counter, he leaned on it, his arms on either side of Jevil. In turn, Jevil wrapped his own arms around Seam's neck, and pulled him in.  
Seam indulged him, inching closer and closer until there was barely any space between their lips. He pulled away at the last second.  
Jevil blinked. “HUH?”   
Seam turned back towards him, grinning behind a deck of cards fanned out in front of his face. “Let’s play a game, my periwinkle flower.”   
“UEE HEE HEE! WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST SAY SO?”  
“The rules are simple. Just pick a card, any card.”  
Seam held the cards out to Jevil, and he took his sweet time choosing one from the batch. Running his fingers along the edges of the cards, he eventually plucked one from the very middle.  
“That’s the one that spoke to you, hmm?”  
“LOUD AND CLEAR, CLEAR!”  
“Makes sense. Turn it over.”  
He did. The card was the ace of hearts.   
“It appears you have stolen my heart, my friend.”  
“YOU ARE CORRECT!”   
“Then it will be only fair that I steal yours, no?”  
Jevil pulled him closer by the fur on his coat. “NU-HA! YOU CAN’T STEAL SOMETHING YOU ALREADY HAVE.” He pulled him in even closer, and finally their lips met. Seam placed one hand on Jevil’s back to hold him, and the other on the counter as a sort of support to guarantee the two didn’t fall over.  
However, It was a worthless attempt. Wanting more, Jevil kept pushing into Seam, until he slipped off the counter and the two of them fell onto the shop floor.  
The two froze in shock for a moment, then burst into laughter.   
After a while, the laughter died down. Seam sat up from his previous position on the floor, keeping Jevil in his lap.   
“ARE WE NOT GOING TO GET UP, UP?” Jevil asked.  
Seam shrugged and pulled him closer with one hand. “Don’t feel like it. The floor is comfortable.”  
“YOU’RE MORE COMFORTABLE, THOUGH!” Jevil snuggled up to Seam.   
“At least take off your hat so it doesn’t poke me.” Seam removed the jester’s cap. Underneath, he had two small horns and a short mop of hair that was pressed down. Seam smiled. “Looks like someone’s got a bad case of hat hair.”  
“AT LEAST IT’S NOT AS BAD AS YOUR FUR IS ABOUT TO BE!”  
“What does that-hey!” Seam laughed as Jevil started to pet him furiously, ruffling up his fur.   
“FACE MY WRATH, FUZZY MAGICIAN!”  
“I can overpower you in less than a second.”  
“LET ME HAVE MY FUN.”  
Seam let out another chuckle and indulged his boyfriend a bit more. Then, after a few minutes of being pet, he picked up Jevil by his cape and carried him to the kitchen.  
“WHAT GIVES, GIVES?” Jevil asked. Seam plopped him into a seat and went to tend to the kettle on the stove.   
He watched it for a few seconds, then took it off the stove and poured it into two cups. Steam billowed from the cups in heart shapes.  
“I made us tea. Initially, it was supposed to be for us to take a break from shopkeeping duties, but seeing as we’re distracted anyway I figured we may as well have it now.”   
Jevil took a sip. “YOU REMEMBERED MY FAVORITE FLAVOR…”  
“It’s almost like I’m in love with you or something.”  
“REALLY NOW? I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED!” Jevil leaned across the table for a kiss, but Seam put a finger to his lips.  
“I said almost,” he teased. He took a long sip of his tea, drawing it out, leaving Jevil hanging the whole time. Finally, he put the teacup down and kissed him.  
When Jevil pulled away, Seam took another sip of his tea. Jevil lifted his cup, and Seam met it with his own, making a celebratory clink.  
“TO US!” Jevil toasted.  
Seam smiled softly. “To us.”


End file.
